


Arwen's Pet Peeve

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Annoyance, Challenge Response, Gen, pet peeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Everyone has a pet peeve....Response to sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge





	Arwen's Pet Peeve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid’s Daily Writing Challenge on tumblr. Prompt #7. - Pet Peeve. Character: Arwen
> 
> AN: Yeah, fear the imaginative title. :P

ARWEN felt her eye twitching in aggravation. How in the world could the rest stand that annoying sound? GODS!

 

She listened as the elf across from her in the library read a little louder to himself, no doubt to help drown it out. Finally, some one hushed the idiot making the noise. But he did it again even louder! That horrid grinding sound!

 

Unable to take it anymore she snapped her book shut, picked up her things, and crossed the room.

 

She heard him do it again as if on purpose. She stepped in front of him and with a forced smile coupled with an arched brow laid a hunk of white bread in front of him.

 

“If you must grind your teeth, please do it appropriately.”

 

The elf gave her an abashed look. She straightened the sides of her dress and began to walk away more calmly than she felt. She said her piece… she needed to leave it at that. However, that horrid sound was still vibrating off her sensitive eardrums even when she was far down the hall, turning the corner. It would take the good part of the day for her ears to stop ringing from it.

**Author's Note:**

> ANN: Yeah, not too exciting, but she can’t go around stabbing people for just making annoying sounds in quiet places. :P


End file.
